


The Challenges of Remote Subbing

by AuntieL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Community: hp_kinkfest, Complete, F/M, e - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieL/pseuds/AuntieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione learns that subbing outside of the bedroom can be very challenging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenges of Remote Subbing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 hp_kinkfest.
> 
> Prompt #160
> 
> Prompt Submitted by: softobsidian74
> 
> Kink: Phone sex in a semi-public place like the office or at a meeting
> 
> Warnings: Dom/sub, phone sex in a public place, minor orgasm denial, mentions of spanking (paddle, hairbrush), mentions of anal, mentions of nipple clamps, mentions of flogging, mentions of semi-public sex.
> 
> Beta: solas_divided - many thanks, my friend!
> 
> JK Rowling (et al) created and/or own the legal rights to Harry Potter and the whole Potterverse. I'm quite sure you can tell I'm not JKR. For instance, I know for a fact she never wrote "cum", "fuck", or "slut" in any of the HP books. ;) No copyright infringement intended.

[•]  

Her mobile rang from its perch on the table beside her notepad.  _Damn!_  She thought. The meeting was almost over. Picking up the device and looking at the screen, she saw  _his_  name. Her stomach did a pleasant flip.

 

“Excuse me, I have to take this,” she said apologetically, slipping on her Bluetooth earpiece and flipping open the Muggle device to answer the call before anyone could object – she wasn’t allowed to ignore  _his_  calls.

 

“Mrs. Potter, please, we’re almost finished. It will be just a few minutes,” Kingsley said, trying to call her attention back to the task at hand.

 

Over her shoulder, she cast a reluctant smile at the Minister for Magic, putting her hand over the mouthpiece. “Yes, Kingsley. It’s Harry. Let me just tell him I’ll be done soon.” 

 

Turning away from the table once more, she whispered quickly to her husband. “I’m so sorry, but Kingsley says the meeting will be over in a few minutes. Can I call you back?” After a split second delay, she hastily added a discreet, “Sir?” 

 

She could swear she heard Harry’s leering grin in his voice.  _“Do you have your headset on?”_  

 

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered. 

 

 _“Keep the line open and your headset on. I’ll wait.”_  

 

He’ll  _wait?_  Oh, God. What will this mean? He  _doesn’t_  wait. He’s always… deliciously impatient and jealous for her attentions. 

 

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered. She knew her voice sounded breathy. She couldn’t help it. He always knew how to excite her, and this was a new bit of play. 

 

Hermione turned back to the table and the meeting recommenced. Hermione left her headset in place, hidden by her mane of hair, and she kept her mobile in her lap. She had already given her report, so she only had to listen politely to her peers and give the occasional bit of feedback until the meeting concluded. Certainly she could make it through the next few minutes. 

 

Through the phone, Harry was able to hear the meeting reconvene. 

 

Speaking in a soft voice no one could possibly overhear through the headset, he started to play.  _“So, can you remain silent? I don’t think you can. You’re always so vocal. Being quiet has always been your weakness, pet.”_  

 

Hermione hummed her agreement as quietly as possible. “Mhmm.” 

 

 _“No more talking, now pet. Silent. Do you understand?”_  

 

She fought against her desire to answer his question. 

 

After a full minute, he replied,  _“Good girl. You know, I’m so very glad you insisted we buy these charmed cell phones. You were right – they are dead useful. I love magitechnology.”_  

 

She breathed in relief that her instinct to not answer his question was the right one. She wasn’t sure what Harry was planning; he’d never taken their games outside the bedroom. This change of routine was exciting – the lack of visual cues was disorientating. She was barely controlling her breathing, her heart was pounding, and her stomach was roiling. She gripped the arms of her chair in anticipation, all the while trying to appear calm.

 

 _“You know I don’t like being kept waiting, don’t you, pet?”_  

 

His query was met with continued silence. It was one of her worst nightmares – not being able to respond to a question when she knew the answer. 

 

 _“Are you struggling with maintaining your silence? You are such an answer whore. Almost as much as you are my cum slut.”_  

 

Hermione bit her lower lip. It was nigh on impossible to focus on the meeting. The room was full of powerful wizards and she was one of only a few witches in attendance – the annual Department Heads’ budget meeting. Harry knew how important this was. Why – 

 

 _“I have plans for you later, pet.”_ He knows what that husky tone does to her. She barely contained her whimper.  _“But my plans start now. Do you remember when we went to the Wicked Witch… when we bought your paddle?”_  He paused for her to register the question.  _“Well, I’ve been shopping today. I’ve bought you some more toys. I think you’ll like them.”_  

 

Hermione reeled. There were so many things he could have bought for her. Her imagination started running away. 

 

When he started speaking again, he changed the subject, leaving all her questions unanswered and her curiosity piqued and unsatisfied.

 

 __

 _“Maybe you should just put me on speaker, pet. Should all your fellow department heads know that the illustrious Head of Magitechnology – the newest department in the Ministry in several centuries - is actually a pain slut who likes to screw where there’s a danger that she might get caught? Should we tell them how much you enjoy the thrill of being my toy… that I’ve even fucked you in some of their offices? What do you think Kingsley would say if I told him I’d bent you over his desk, spanked that gorgeous arse of yours until you begged me to fuck your brains out? And that I’d_ done _it?”_  

 

Hermione’s breath hitched, audible only to her Master over her headset. 

 

 _“My sweet slut, I want you to open your luscious thighs for me right now. I don’t want you pressing them together for relief. You won’t be coming until I tell you to.”_  Harry waited for a few moments.  _“Good girl. I know you’ve obeyed. I can hear the changes in your breathing. Does it excite you to know how well I know you, pet?”_  

 

Harry paused, and Hermione was torn – the husky seduction of his filthy words made it very difficult to comply with his request that she refrain from rubbing her thighs together. The realization that he was only getting started occurred at the same time that she accepted the fact that the meeting was going to take much longer than five more minutes. Both bits of knowledge were simultaneously thrilling and torturous. 

 

 _“I’ve been shopping. Would you like to know what I’ve bought for you, pet?”_ He paused briefly before answering his own rhetorical question.  _“I’ve bought you a lovely new flogger. I thought it would make a nice alternative to your paddle and hairbrush. I can’t wait to use it on your gorgeous tits.”_  

 

There was another moment of silence before he continued.  _“I bought some other toys to play with, too. I wanted to try those clover clamps we read about. Your old clamps just aren’t as effective as they used to be. I think it’s time you graduated. I’m going to clamp your pretty little nipples and see how long you can hold out. I also bought some fishing-line weights so we can increase the… efficacy of the clamps. I plan on pushing you to your limits, my sexy slut.”_  

 

Hermione barely controlled her reaction. When Harry had first introduced the nipple clamps, they were torture. She’d only very recently gotten used to them… and now he had bought  _new_  clamps that would be  _more_  painful? A sharp exhalation escaped from her nose… obviously loud enough for Harry to hear. 

 

 _“Oh, are you worried about the clover clamps, love? Yes, they are more intense than your old clamps, but don’t worry. You know how much they make you squirm – especially right after I remove them. I know they’re not your favourite toy, but you must admit that removing them is simply delicious. Remember when you first wore them for any length of time? When I released you, you had an enormous orgasm. It was glorious. You protest the pain, but in the end, we both know you love it.”_  

 

“Right, Hermione?” Kingsley asked. 

 

Hermione cast about for a moment to attempt an answer, and realized she hadn’t been following the meeting at all. “I apologize, Kingsley. Could you repeat that?” 

 

Harry waited while Kingsley repeated his question. The irritation in the Minister’s voice carried over her headset. Hermione made her reply and breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

 _“Tsk tsk tsk… sounds like someone needs to be punished tonight.”_  

 

A sharp intake of breath was the only audible response. Had Harry been in the room, he would see her eyes open widely and her mouth gaping slightly, ready to make her defence. 

 

 _“Well… do you think you should be rewarded for not paying attention at work? Really, pet, you’re usually much better at multi-tasking.”_  

 

Harry paused after this declaration, when it was met with only silence, he continued.  _“However, I am somewhat impressed at your ability to remain silent. I know that this is hard for you. Perhaps instead of a punishment for ignoring your boss, I will reward you for your obedience to me and allow you to worship my cock instead. Would you like that, pet?”_  

 

He paused yet again, and the desire to respond was delicious agony for Hermione, the desire to press her thighs together almost overwhelming, and she began to worry that the gentlemen sitting next to her may begin to smell her arousal. 

 

 _“Yes, if you’re able to continue our game, I think I will reward you. I think you’ll need to charm your throat. You remember the charm, don’t you?”_  He paused, obviously giving her the chance to hang herself by answering verbally.  _“Of course you do. You’re my brilliant slut. Be sure to also perform the_ Mundet et Lubricandas _charm before you leave work.”_  

 

When her Master made this request, she couldn’t control the look of surprise on her face. The  _Mundet et Lubricandas_  charm was one they’d only tested a few times. Anal play was in her future, and this knowledge made her squirm. 

 

 _“Remember when you were afraid of anal play?” His voice continued its torture. “You were so certain that you wouldn’t like it – wouldn’t enjoy it. … You were wrong, weren’t you, pet? I know you hate hearing it, but it’s the truth. Remember the first time I ploughed my hard cock into your tight, virginal arse? After only a few moments, you were having multiple orgasms.”_

  
Infuriatingly, Harry paused again.  _“You’re getting wetter, aren’t you? Are you having trouble controlling yourself? Do you want to touch yourself? Do you want to rub your thighs together for some relief?”_  

 

Harry gave her yet another opportunity to make some sort of reply, but she maintained her obeisance. 

 

 _“You won’t be coming today until I give you leave, pet._  

 

Much to her surprise, his inventiveness quickly made it one of her favourite games. 

 

 _“You love to be fucked in the arse, don’t you, pet? It’s so deliciously debauched. It plays perfectly to the small part of you that is a humiliation slut. But you’re my humiliation slut, aren’t you?”_  

 

Hermione shivered again, increasingly desperate to press her thighs together to apply some pressure to her aching clit, but she kept her thighs apart. She knew one of the first things he would ask her when she got out of the meeting would be if she’d obeyed, and there was no way she was going to risk a punishment, since he was ready to give her a reward for obeying so well. 

 

 _“Now, my dear, there’s something more I want you to do. I want you to carefully, without drawing attention to yourself, pull your robes from under you. I want you to sit directly on the chair.”_  

 

Hermione bit back a gasp. Ever since she and Harry had begun their games, he had demanded that she forego knickers. This request would put her quim directly on the leather seat. It could leave a wet mark when she stood up! As she mentally protested, she found herself automatically conforming to his will. She surreptitiously leaned slightly to one side, ostensibly resting her weight on her left elbow, and eased her robes from under her right hip, draping the fabric around the chair to maintain her modesty. After a moment, she leaned to the right, repeating the motion. She knew it made her look like she was getting antsy, but that really was the truth, so she simply smiled, knowing she was continuing to please him. 

 

 _“I don’t hear you shifting in your chair any more. Does that mean that you’re finished?”_  

 

She stopped herself just in time – just before she replied to his query, and she smiled inwardly at her quick save. 

 

In her one-track focus on Harry and awaiting his next command, she almost neglected to notice that the meeting had concluded. She was the last one to stand from her seat, but she made sure to drag herself off the chair, hopefully allowing her robes to wipe off any residual moisture from her seat. Once standing, she quickly stepped aside to push her chair back under the table to hide any evidence that may remain. 

 

Harry had remained curiously quiet since his last query, so she gave a quick wave to her fellow Department Heads, shook hands with Kingsley, and hastily made her way to her office. Once there, she deposited the materials from her meeting on her desk and checked the time. Five minutes past quitting time. She looked at the handset she was still holding, and saw that Harry was still waiting silently. She furrowed her brow, uncertain, wondering if she was still to remain silent, or if she was permitted to speak, now that she was out of the meeting. She chose the former, since he had not yet released her from the command. 

 

She made her way to the ladies’, phone in one hand and wand in the other. She entered a stall, locked it, and charmed her throat, silently casting _Iugulum Relaxo_. She then pulled her robes up, sat on the toilet, aimed her wand at her belly, and silently cast  _Mundet et Lubricandas_. As soon as she cast the spell, her bowels emptied. Audibly. She was mortified, but knew this was pleasing to her Master, so she swallowed her embarrassment, carefully charming herself clean. When she thought of it, she also silently cast a quick  _Depilato_  charm. 

 

Once finished, she stood, rearranging her robes. She flushed the toilet and went to the sink. She put the phone and her wand on the shelf provided to wash her hands. It was a habit she'd carried with her all her life – she never felt like her hands were truly clean until she washed them with soap and water. 

 

 _“All clean?”_  

 

She gasped, having temporarily forgotten that Harry was still listening while she was busy casting her spells. She realized that he’d remained quiet to allow her the ability to focus on the spellwork, and she loved him all the more for the consideration he afforded her. 

 

But she wasn’t so distracted that she’d forgotten his edict to maintain her silence. 

 

As she walked back to her office, he spoke again,  _“I want you to Apparate home, pet. As quickly as possible.”_  

 

She collected her purse, placed the still-open mobile into it, and made her way to the nearest Apparition point. In less than five minutes, she was standing in front of her home, just outside the protective wards. She hurried in. As she crossed the threshold, she hung her robes on the hook inside the door, closed the door, and stripped off her clothing, placing it in the hamper in the coat closet by the door that had been placed there for that purpose. 

 

Naked, she grabbed her mobile from her purse, and sped to Harry’s den. He was sitting on the chaise, smiling. She fell to her knees, presenting to him. He pulled her phone from her hands. 

 

 _“You’ve done so very well today, my pet. Are you ready to have some fun? I am certainly ready to reward you.”_  

 

She shivered in anticipation, smiling a secret smile. 

[•] 

**Author's Note:**

> Iugulum Relaxo means “Throat Relax” in Latin. It’s a spell I "created" for my current WIP.
> 
> Mundet et Lubricandas means “clean and lubricate” in Latin.


End file.
